sf2fandomcom-20200214-history
List of Entities for creating a new Slender Fortress 2 Map
These are the map entities that are used in Slender Fortress. Each entity is listed with their targetname (the 'Name' field with SmartEdit turned on), and their classname. sf2_maxpages_# (info_target) Sets the number of pages per round on a map. You can have more page spawns than this number, but only this number will spawn. Replace the # sign with the number you want. sf2_maxplayers_# (info_target) Specifies the number of players per round. sf2_time_limit_# (info_target) Specifies the round time limit. If not set, the time limit will use the console variable's value. Replace the # sign with the number of seconds you want. sf2_time_gain_from_page_# (info_target) Specifies how much time is gained from a page grab. Replace the # sign with the number of seconds you want. sf2_page_spawnpoint (info_target) A page spawn point. The game will use this entity's position and angles to place a page at this entity's position. Page spawnpoints can also be put into "groups". Basically, this means that you can put page spawns into one group, and when page spawns are selected, only one page spawn from that group will be chosen. This is extremely useful if you don't want pages clustered at one point in the map and want them more spread out. More information about it below. Adding a page into a group: If you want to put your page into a "group", simply append the underscore (_) character at the end of the name, then a unique name that identifies that group. For example: sf2_page_spawnpoint_room1 Each page spawnpoint that matches that name will be considered to be put in the "room1" group. When the round starts, only ONE of the page spawnpoints in the "room1" group will be chosen to spawn a page. The other spawnpoints in the group will be ignored. The group name can be anything, but just make it as short as possible. And the names are case-sensitive, so I also recommend to make the group name all lowercase to make it easier. If you don't want your page spawnpoint to have a group, just simply put the target name as it is. No underscore character required. It'll be treated as an individual spawn point. sf2_page_model (prop_dynamic) Place this entity anywhere in the map and the page models will be based off of this entity's model. sf2_onpagecount_# (logic_relay) When # amount of pages have been collected, this entity will fire its Trigger input. Replace the # sign with the number you want. sf2_page_music_#-# (ambient_generic) Custom music that will replace the default page music/ambience. This entity will only play if the total page amount collected in the round is within the range defined by the two # signs, which are numbers. These numbers are INCLUSIVE. It should be self-explanatory at where to put your sound path in the entity. sf2_intro_fade (env_fade) A fade that determines the overall duration of the intro sequence of the map (via the Hold Time keyvalue). The game will fade the players' screens in after the intro sequence using data gathered from this entity. Color is supported. sf2_intro_text_# (game_text) This entity will display text only to RED during the intro sequence, preferably should be used as an introduction to the map name and its author in general. All sf2_intro_text_# entities will be called in sequence, that is from 1, 2, 3, etc. until the game cannot find any more text entities. Duration of each sequence is determined by the overall display duration of the entity, including duration and fade in/out time. The first sf2_intro_text_# should start with 1. TIP: If you want to have a delay between displaying two text entities (or the beginning), then the text entity after the first text entity should display nothing, while having a specific duration defined. sf2_intro_message (game_text) Message that appears to players AFTER the intro sequence, if any. This should be preferably used to instruct the players on what to do. sf2_intro_music (ambient_generic) The music that will be used to play during the intro sequence. Self-explanatory as to where you should put your sound path. No other parameters are needed. sf2_intro_relay (logic_relay) This entity's "Trigger" input will be called when the intro sequence starts. This can be used to trigger anything else that you may desire during the intro sequence. sf2_logic_escape (info_target) If placed anywhere in the map, players will also be required to reach an exit from the map in order to win via the slender_escape_trigger entity. Also when all pages have been collected, this entity will call its FireUser1 input. sf2_escape_trigger (trigger_multiple) Players have to touch this trigger in order to escape. sf2_escape_spawnpoint (info_target) Where players spawn after escaping or winning in general. sf2_escape_time_limit_# (info_target) How much time is given to escape. This will not add to the current time, rather replace it. Replace the # sign with the number of seconds you want. sf2_page_message (game_text) Message shown when a page is grabbed. The "Message" field MUST have two "%d" strings in it. They will be replaced with the current page count and the maximum page count, respectively. For example: %d out of %d pages collected. The first %d will be replaced with the current page count, and the second %d will be replaced with the maximum page count. sf2_escape_message (game_text) Message shown when you need to escape. sf2_escape_custommusic (info_target) Tells the SF2 gamemode that this map supports custom escape music. If placed on the map, the game will stop the page music and start playing the escape music. sf2_boss_override_ (info_target) Forces what the first boss will be per round. Replace with the boss you want. Available boss names: slenderman, rake, scp-173, weepingangel, ben, slowerno NOTE: IF YOU SPAWN THIS ONLY THE BOSS YOU SET WILL SPAWN! sf2_infiniteflashlight (info_target) If placed anywhere in the map, the flashlight's battery will never drain. sf2_infiniteblink (info_target) If placed anywhere in the map, players will no longer be required to blink. sf2_pvp_trigger (trigger_multiple) A trigger which will act as a Player vs. Player zone. People will be able to kill each other with their full loadouts. sf2_pvp_spawnpoint (info_target) A point that supports the automatic spawning feature of the Player vs. Player feature. Making multiple spawnpoints will make the game choose a random spawn point.